Baby, I Think I Want to Marry You
by Riniele
Summary: Four Times Finn Asked Quinn to Marry Him, and One Time He Didn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a collection of short ficlets that I did for a marriage prompt from the Fuinn thread at Gleeforum.**

**Pairing: Finn/Quinn :D  
**

Four Times Finn Asked Quinn to Marry Him, and One Time He Didn't

The first time Finn Hudson asked Quinn Fabray to marry him was out of the blue, in the middle of the day in the middle of their first year of college. Quinn was sat on a picnic bench outside the college rooms; books spread everywhere. Finn was walking towards her when he felt the breeze fly past him; heading straight for the unsuspecting girl a few metres away. Of course, wind travels far fast than our mind works, so before he'd even taken a breath to warn her, the breeze had been and gone, leaving it's predictable devastation behind it. He jogged over, and – after calling a 'hey' to her and receiving a rather weary one in return – helped her chase down the notes that had taken the opportunity to ride with the wind and run away. Each recaptured piece was brought back to the table and weighted down under the – Finn thought, unnecessarily – heavy books.

One particularly stubborn piece of paper had lodged itself in the branches of a nearby tree, and though Finn called to her not to worry – that he would climb up and get it – the stubborn blonde had insisted she'd be fine and started clambering up herself. Finn had rushed over, staring worriedly up at her. Sure she had been a cheerleader in school and had pretty good balance, but this was different. He positioned himself beneath her, holding his arms out, just in case she should fall.

Quinn pulled herself carefully along one of the larger branches, stopping occasionally to keep her balance, and keeping her eyes fixed on the offending piece of paper. She wouldn't have minded, except the notes on it were from a book she had already returned to the library and was now with someone else. Once she deemed herself close enough, she pushed herself upright, leaving one hand on the branch to steady herself as she reached out for the paper. Her fingers had just brushed it, when a second gust of wind blew past, surprising her, dislodging the paper, and causing her to slip sideways and out of the tree.

Finn's eyes widened as she came falling towards him, and braced himself. She slammed into his waiting arms, but he found she was a lot heavier than he had anticipated and the force of the collision caused him to stumble over himself. They landed, a moment later, in a rather undignified heap on the grass; Finn clinging to her for dear life.

They both lay for a few moments, their eyes still shut from their respective falls, in complete silence. Quinn opened her eyes first, her limbs relaxing as she let out a relieved sigh, feeling her relax Finn followed suit.

"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Thanks Finn," she replied, turning her head to smile at him. He grinned back, and they both glanced up at the tree; the paper was no longer there.

"So much for that I guess," Quinn sighed.

At that precise moment a sheet of paper slammed into Finn's face, he clutched at it and Quinn recognised immediately from the diagrams on the back that it was the same one she had been climbing after. The sight of it made her begin laughing. Finn soon joined in, and they lay – still in their heap – for a few minutes simply laughing until they could barely breathe anymore. At some point Quinn had rolled off Finn and they now lay side by side as Finn's laughter began to subside. He turned his head to watch her face, lit up with her truest smile.

"I'm hopeless, right?" Quinn said, finally calming; turning her own head to face him.

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before replying, "Maybe a little," she giggled again turning away again to stare up at the sky.

"But it's a good kind of hopeless," He continued, doing the same.

They lay like that, in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Finn spoke again.

"Marry me," he said thoughtfully.

She had turned her head to him, a knowing smile on her lips. "Very funny," she had said with a giggle, before finally pulling herself upright. He handed her the paper and got up after her, following her back to the picnic table.

"I think we got the lot," she said, flicking through the retrieved notes, turning to smile at him once more, "Thanks again Finn," she replaced the book on top of them and moved to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair. Maybe she didn't think he was serious, after all they had only been going out again for two months, but that was okay. He knew she loved him, and for now that was enough; more than enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next attempt I guess ;D. This one's a little shorter I think, but I like it, apart from the last one it's my favourite of the five scenario's.  
**

**Pairing: Finn/Quinn :D  
**

Four Times Finn Asked Quinn to Marry Him, and One Time He Didn't

The second time Finn asked Quinn to marry him was in a play a few months later, and technically he asked her many times, but since it was the same line over and over again he thought it really did only count once.

Yeah okay so they'd left McKinley and therefore Glee Club behind them in Ohio, and okay neither was planning on a Broadway career like Rachel, or a record deal like Mercedes; but that didn't mean they were ready to stop performing yet. They had joined the College choir for a time, but found it too static and old fashioned; but when the university had decided to do Cabaret they had jumped at the chance. Finn remembered that it was a very strange play from the brief time in High School when he had read lines with Rachel. Actually seeing the whole thing from start to finish, when Quinn insisted they properly understand their roles, had not made it seem any less strange; and he was rather glad to have not auditioned for the lead male role.

He and Quinn had been given the role of Herr Schultz and Fraulein Schneider, and Quinn had initially needed several reassurances that the reason was not that she looked old and had wrinkles. Even after he'd spent half an hour tell her this, she had spent several minutes in front of her mirror screwing up her face and stretching it out before Finn got fed up, dragged her away and told her point blank that she was beautiful. He wasn't sure whether it had ended her insecurities, but it had at least made her stop actively worrying. She was perhaps more happy about the whole thing when it came to the first dress rehearsal and they had walked her through the excessive amounts of make-up they would need to use to make her look the part.

It was now the last night, and it occurred to Finn that maybe, just maybe, if he put his heart into this final performance, Quinn might understand that behind the written words and performance queues were his real feelings. Just maybe she'd understand that when he asked if she would consider his hand in marriage, he was really asking, and maybe when she looked back at him and told him that she would consider it, and said he had "good reason to be very optimistic" she too would mean it.

However, whether it had worked or not on his part, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that Quinn was far better at portraying her feelings than he was, and her returning lines held no more meaning than they had in every performance so far. That is to say more than enough to make the audience believe in her wholeheartedly, but no more than that. Still he put his everything into that final performance, and silently marvelled at the way her angelic voice seemed to carry over, despite being heavily accented.

_And the old despair_  
_ That was often there_  
_ Suddenly ceases to be_  
_ For you wake one day,_  
_ Look around and say:_  
_ Somebody wonderful married me._

As they came off stage, she grasped his arm tightly and smiled up at him with excitement shining in her eyes.

"That was the best we've ever done it," she exclaimed quietly and he nodded as they walked back into the offstage dressing room. She released his arm and span gracefully in front of him.

"You were so believable," She said, "I'm so proud of you," and with that she hugged him tightly and gave him a short kiss on the lips as she pulled away; careful not to ruin her make-up.

He quickly buried the disappointment that she had clearly not understood him out there, he hadn't honestly expected her too if he was honest.

"You were amazing too," he replied, smiling down at her. She waved him off with some comment about missing a note and he wondered whether her spending all that time with Rachel in their senior year hadn't rubbed off on her somewhat. He shook his head and simply watched her fondly as she started reeling off the lines for her next scene to herself.

**I spent forever trying to think of a play that had a song about a proposal in it and this was the closest I got XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed/added the story to favourites... I get a warm fuzzy feeling every time to think people appreciate my writing =D.**

**It occurs to me I haven't done a disclaimer... obviously I don't own Glee, although the way that the pairings seem to be going for the moment seems like something I would do if I did xP. Unfortunately they're probably mostly temporary =/.**

**Pairing: Finn/Quinn :D  
**

Four Times Finn Asked Quinn to Marry Him, and One Time He Didn't

The third time he asked her, she was asleep. They had been sat on his bed watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, because Quinn needed something girly, with a happy ending and specifically with her favourite actress. It had come down to a decision between Sabrina and Breakfast at Tiffany's and they'd gone with the latter mostly because Finn had mentioned he liked the cat the first time she had made him watch it. Finn thought maybe it had also got something to do with her needing a reason to cry.

She had received her feedback on the first draft of an important essay, and he'd never seen her so down. Quinn, at high school, had gotten used to being one of the best in the class. For all people liked to make out she was just another blonde cheerleader with a rich father, he knew better. She worked damn hard for her grades and she got the top marks because she deserved them; not only that but she tried her hardest to bring her friends along with her, especially Brittany whom he knew she had spent five days tutoring before they took their SATs. So finding that her grade was below average had been a blow. They'd gone through how it was only a first draft and how she still had plenty of time to make it better, and how it was only their first year and it didn't count for anything in the long run… but the fact remained, Quinn hadn't done as well as she _thought_ she should have.

Finn had been unable to look at her sad face and decided to take her mind off it by keeping her running around doing crazy things for the rest of the day. He took her to the children's playground up the road from their accommodation which was nearly always deserted during the day. She had been reluctant at first, but after a few minutes of him pushing her too high on the swing her shrieks had turned to a fit of giggles and when he finally let her down she proceeded to chase him around the swing-set and jungle gym. She had eventually caught him and attempted to tickle him, but being shorter and weaker he had simply picked her up, flung her over his shoulder and proceeded to march her out of the playground and towards the nearest bus stop, as she squealed and hit him with little effect all the way. They had spent the rest of the afternoon being the worst kind of tourists, loud in the museums, taking stupid photographs and being generally silly around the city landmarks, and eating ridiculous amounts of the most cliché food they could find.

Quinn, it seemed, had indeed forgotten completely about being upset until they walked back into his room. Essentially it was _their_ room by now – for Quinn's room was more like a study than a bedroom – and the adrenaline started to die down. It was then he suggested a movie, pulling out the folder underneath his bed that went largely untouched unless Quinn was down, or feeling particularly sadistic and wanted to put him through a sickening chick-flick. She had smiled at him and decided on Breakfast at Tiffany's; to be honest Finn still wasn't entirely sure what it was about, but the cat called cat was pretty awesome, so he could put up with it. It was certainly far less cringe worthy than most girly films.

Come the end, Quinn was crying hopelessly into his shoulder as she usually did; though this time it probably had at least something to do with her disappointment from earlier. This was what she needed though, Quinn didn't like to cry about things that affected her, not openly anyway not since... well, she still had scars left from High School.

She had fallen asleep shortly after they'd turned off the television. Finn supposed she was completely exhausted, and was glad of it. If he knew her at all (and he liked to think that over four years of being in love with her, even if they'd had their ups and downs, meant he knew her pretty damn well) then she would have locked herself in her room and worried all day and night without eating; and she wouldn't have slept at all. She really was too hard on herself he thought looking at her peaceful expression as she slept.

"You're crazy you know, letting yourself get so upset about these things," He said quietly to her, "but that's okay. I want to be the one who makes sure you always look after yourself, even when you're at your most crazy,"

She made no reply, obviously, and he just rested his head lightly on hers, kissing her hair.

"I'm going to marry you one day Quinn Fabray, I haven't gotten around to asking you properly yet, but I'm going to marry you," He whispered into her hair.

"Will you agree to be my wife Quinn?" He asked, staring up at his ceiling. She shifted slightly in her sleep, burrowing into a more comfortable position in his arms and letting out a soft humming noise of content. He smiled softly closing his own eyes, '_I think I'll take that as having good reason to be optimistic then' _he thought before drifting off to sleep himself.

**I just LOVE making Finn watch girly movies to make Quinn feel better =P... I'm a cruel, cruel person to my puppets.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four. Thank you so much again to everyone who has read and reviewed, reviews are to me what applause is to Rachel Berry (and fairies)... I need them to live!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, I do however borrow them occasionally and make them bend to my will for my own amusement and... hopefully... yours =).**

**Pairing: Finn/Quinn :D  
**

Four Times Finn Asked Quinn to Marry Him, and One Time He Didn't

The fourth time was actually only a week or so later and… well actually the fourth time is the one that Finn doesn't remember much about. He was particularly drunk that night and his last memory was some strangely florescent green liquid in a plastic cup and not much else until he woke up the next morning with the worst headache ever; and Quinn telling him sharply that it was his own fault. She did this, however, whilst serving him a pint glass of water and two painkiller tablets, for which he was eternally grateful.

Quinn on the other hand, remembers it vividly.

Having sworn off alcohol with a few exceptions - such as wine at dinner or on special occasions like New Year's Eve - she remained completely sober throughout the entire evening. (Finn would get the full story later on, though unfortunately it would not ever stir anything beyond a few vague seconds of blurred vision, and even Quinn wasn't one hundred percent certain how the "punch" had turned green.)

Finn wasn't bad with alcohol, he and his football mates sometimes went a little bit overboard at house parties and acted a little silly, but he had never gotten this bad before; mostly he just got the giggles at every little thing. She supposed this was because it was the last day of their first year and the other boys had convinced him if there was ever a time to be completely rat assed then it was now. Cursing whichever idiot had sold them… whatever it was that had gone into the "punch" she half dragged Finn across the hall and up the stairs to their room.

"I hope you know I'm going to have to stay up for ages making sure you don't choke," She said crossly, fixing him with an angry stare. Finn however was far too far gone to even register her words. His eyes kept drooping and he looked like he might be sick at any moment. She therefore dragged him into their en-suite bathroom and propped him up between the sink and the toilet as she went to get his desk chair. Sitting him down on that, she positioned him over the sink, just in case.

She herself pulled down the lid of the toilet and sat down beside him.

"The things I do for you," She sighed, gathering up some tissue paper to wipe his mouth as he finished throwing up for the first time.

* * *

It was some hours later when he seemed well enough to be moved back into the room and into bed. She laid him carefully on his side, placing a bowl beside him before making herself comfortable on the armchair, which she had long since transferred from her 'official' room into his; preparing herself for a long night ahead. After a further half an hour of him lying there perfectly still Quinn thought maybe she'd gotten lucky and he might have gone to sleep; but even as she pulled a quilt over herself to settle in, his eyelids flicked open slowly.

"Still alive then," She said quietly, allowing a small degree of amusement to enter her voice, he did look particularly ridiculous all bundled up and bleary eyed.

"Jus' about," He said with a half grin, "You're wonnerful you know," he added and she shot him a 'Do you think' glance.

"I should say so, putting up with your drunken ass,"

"Nah I mean it, you're wonnerful,"

"You can't even say wonderful right now," Quinn quipped, unable to prevent a small smile from forming, "Go to sleep,"

He nodded and closed his eyes obediently, but not a minute later he spoke up again, though his eyes remained shut.

"Will you marry me Q?" He asked happily.

"We'll see," She returned, "If you do this to me again maybe I'll find someone else huh?" she was joking of course, but he didn't need to know that, hell he probably wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning.

"I keep as'in you," He said, tone laced with sleep, "But you don't know it, I think you think that I think…" here he stopped to giggle a little, "You think i'm kiddin' but I'm definitely gon' marry you one day Quinn,"

A soft smile crossed Quinn's face, and she reached out from the chair to brush Finn's hair back out of his face.

"Yeah, yeah," She said quietly too him, in the manner of a parent playing along with a child.

"I'll ask you proply and all," He shifted slightly, burrowing deeper into his covers, "Cos I love you," he finished as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Quinn stared at him for a few more minutes before retracting her hand and curling up under the quilt.

"I love you too Finn," She said quietly, "And I've got my answer all ready,"

**I think I should say for the record... my experience with drunk people is extremely limited, most of my friends never ever drink to the point where they can't remember the next day and on the rare occasion they have I've only had to actively deal with them at that completely drunk stage twice in my life, and they didn't say very much... so if Finn isn't an entirely believable drunk... let me know so I can correct this in the future =).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five. Eee, final chapter. I had so, so much fun writing this. This is a little longer than the other chapters, because it's the big important one ;D.**

**Thank you so much again to everyone who has read and reviewed, reviews are to me what applause is to Rachel Berry (and fairies)... I need them to live!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, I do however borrow them occasionally and make them bend to my will for my own amusement and... hopefully... yours =).**

**Pairing: Finn/Quinn :D  
**

Four Times Finn Asked Quinn to Marry Him, and One Time He Didn't

In the middle of their summer vacation Finn had announced that he was taking Quinn out for dinner. He planned every second of the evening down to the very last second, he'd booked a table at Quinn's favourite restaurant, paid to have a single red rose placed in the little vase on the centre of the table; and he'd arranged to have them play her favourite love song over the speakers when they'd ordered their dessert. He'd spent a long afternoon with Burt in jewellery stores picking out the perfect ring – which now sat on his dressing table – and his mother had washed and ironed out his best suit. She had also helped him decide exactly what he was going to say and had put up with him pacing up and down the living room for the previous three hours, worrying about whether Quinn would say yes or not. Finn had come to the conclusion, not for the first time in his life, that his mother was a saint.

He took a deep breath, pulled on his jacket and moved his tie around several times whilst looking at himself in the mirror even though he knew it had already been straight.

"If you keep doing that you'll wear the material through," an amused voice came from the doorway and he span around.

"Kurt,"

His step-brother smiled at him as he leant against the frame of Finn's door. Shaking his head slightly, he moved forwards and reached up slightly to rearrange Finn's – now skewed – tie back into place.

"I did this for you once before, remember?" he said with a smile and Finn nodded.

"You helped me get ready to tell Quinn's parents about…" Kurt nodded and turned him back to the mirror.

"There, very handsome," he said, "How could she refuse?"

"I thought you were staying at college," Finn said as he started smoothing down the imaginary creases on the front of his jacket. Kurt grinned mischievously up at him through the mirror.

"You think I'd miss this? Besides I have to start planning your engagement party," With that he patted Finn on the shoulder and half danced towards the door, "I have _a lot_ of idea's," Finn watched his eyes go suddenly very wide as he tried to imagine what on earth Kurt was planning.

"And Finn," He spun again to find Kurt with an honest smile on his face now, no longer promising materials, drinks and patterns that Finn didn't have the first clue about. "Good luck," he said, finally slipping out of sight.

Finn watched nervously as Quinn's fork moved slowly around her plate, and for once he kind of wished she would eat faster; although the little mouse like bites she took were pretty cute most of the time, he was kind of anxious right now. Things had already gone a little awry when it had started to rain as they exited his car and had to run across the car-park to the restaurant. It wasn't like it was his fault or that he could do anything about it – except to maybe keep an umbrella in his car, just in case, from now on – but it was enough of a misfortune to shake him up. Quinn, for her part, had disappeared into the ladies room after they were shown their seats, and returned minutes later looking like the rain had never touched her. Finn kind of wish she could eat with the same speed and efficiency. She was currently chasing a pea, unsuccessfully, around her plate.

When she had finally laid down her knife and fork and the waiter had been around, removing their plates, refilling their glasses and giving a highly conspicuous wink to Finn, he suddenly felt a whole new wave of nerves passing over him. He started playing with the bottom of his jacket, as he tried to smile and keep up with what Quinn was saying; every few seconds his right hand would dart to his pocket, feeling for the little velvet box. So when the alarms started going off, he was so on edge he practically fell out of his seat. It didn't help that he was already halfway out of it and about to signal the waiter to put on the music.

Vaguely he heard something about a fire, nothing too serious, but having to move outside, and felt Quinn's arm in his as they were guided towards the entrance. It was still raining as they exited the building, in fact it was raining harder now and it was only a few seconds before they – and everyone around them – were completely soaked. Quinn let out a gasp and pointed to a window, where dark smoke was pouring out and Finn just about registered the sound of fire engines getting closer before he grabbed Quinn by the arm and walked her away from the crowd.

"Finn, what are you doing," She shouted, shocked, "We haven't paid, we can't just leave!"

She was still talking when Finn stopped and turned on his heel to face her, "Quinn," He said loudly, cutting her off.

"I…"

"Sir!" A waiter was running towards them, "Sir we need…"

"Can I have one minute please," Finn said without looking away from Quinn,

"Sir if you could just…"

"One minute," Finn snapped, his head turning sharply to glare at the poor drenched man, who stared at them both for a moment before apparently realising something and backing slowly away.

"Finn!" Quinn's tone was sharp as she called his attention back to her, "You didn't need to…" she sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment; when she spoke again her voice was softer. "Finn?" he nodded at her and remained silent, "What's this about?"

"I love you," He blurted out and her eyes went slightly wide as he began blushing.

"That is… I mean," He took a breath, the small box suddenly weighing a thousand times more than it should in his pocket, "I mean it. I'm so in love with you Quinn,"

"I love you too, Finn…"

"Tonight was supposed to be completely perfect, and we were supposed to be in the restaurant and Marianas Trench 'Beside You' was supposed to be playing over the speakers and I was supposed to get down on my knees… and… no wait," He took her hands and started to lower himself to the ground, she shouted in protest but he was already knelt in the puddle that had formed beneath their feet, "I could just wait… pay for the meal and take you out again sometime, but I've been asking you for months now, not in ways that you would understand, even without words; every time I look at you I ask you over and over again… I don't want to wait anymore. I love you Quinn," Quinn watched silently as he reached into his pocket; the tears streaming down her face were hidden by the rain. Finn struggled for a moment and when his hand finally brought a small black box from his pocket – which was proving difficult with the effect of the rain on his suits trousers – something caught and the little box flew from his hands to Quinn's feet. Before he could reach for it she leant down and grabbed his hand.

"You're a doofus Finn Hudson," She said, her voice cracking slightly, and she shook her head at him when his face filled with fear, "You're a completely wonderful, romantic, adorable doofus and I love you too," With that she too knelt on the floor, despite Finn's protests.

"But your dress!" He exclaimed

"What's the puddle going to do that the rain hasn't done already," She rolled her eyes at him, "Don't avoid the subject Finn, I said I love you I think that merits more attention than a wet dress!" then she smiled, and it lit up her whole face. She released his hands and reached down to pick up the little black box.

"You think you could hold this without dropping it again?" She said teasingly, and he grinned back.

"I think so," he replied holding out a hand.

"In that case then," She coughed lightly, and held out the box for him to take, "Finn Hudson, would you make me the happiest woman in the world, and put that ring on my finger?"

Finn didn't think he could smile any more than he already was in that moment. He took the little box back, popped it open and took out the ring, "I will," He replied, and he did.


End file.
